This is Sparda
by The Legendary Warrior-Link
Summary: I got this story from a funny picture I saw of Mundus and Sparda arguing over a Pit of Death that Mundus ultimately gets kicked down after it ends. I hope you enjoy it.


We all know the Legend of how Sparda, who had once been the best warrior in the Demon Lord Mundus's Demon Army, rebelled against his own kind and decided to defend the humans which Mundus's Army planned to destroy. After defeating the vast army of Mundus and eventually sealing said demon overlord away himself, Sparda sealed away the gateway between the Human and Demon Worlds using the majority of his own power and locked it away in his sword. The rest is history… but do you ever wonder how it was all went down? Well that is what I plan to tell you today.

-**2000 or so Years Ago**.

Things were looking bleak for the Human Realm as its invasion had gone on with without a hitch for Mundus and his army. They were met with little resistance, only a few humans who were powerful enough to face down the lowest ranked among them, and they were dealt with accordingly once the more powerful among them decided to come out.

Just recently however a large army of such humans banded together to invade their main camps, surprisingly a large portion of Mundus's Army was cut down (and various other kinds of deaths), the humans' numbers (and Mundus didn't like to admit it but many of them were actually quite skilled) seeming to finally give them an edge which forced Mundus to come out and face them himself. Instead of killing the whole lot of them Mundus decided to take prisoners so as to learn where their main encampment was, though even more than that it had been a request from his best warrior Sparda, and trusting Sparda's judgment was something that Mundus had no problem with.

Knowing that simple interrogation was out of the question Mundus brought the humans to a giant** Pit of Doom** (as several of their lower ranked and even his best men, Sparda in particular, had taken the time to dub due to its deepness, to the point of one not being able to see the bottom and of course another special feature...), hoping to use it to dispose of their dead bodies after he was done with (though he hoped that a few of their deaths would be caused by falling down it; "Why put a good death trap to waste?" he thought aloud).

"I admire all of your courage for daring to stand against us." began Mundus mockingly "But this is where your rebellion comes to an end." finished Mundus with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"You can go to hell!" said one of the humans who were currently in chains.

"I have already been there…" said Mundus with a degree of cockiness and matter of fact-ness "It is actually a rather pleasant place… for demons anyway." he added with a devilish smile on his face and a great deal of mirth in his voice.

"Now before I have to throw you into that pit that you see behind you" said Mundus pointing to the **Pit of Doom** "I would suggest that you tell me where the most powerful members of your group are so that I can stop their pitiful attempts at stopping me already, I have a world to conquer if you hadn't noticed" he added with a deadly serious tone.

"…We refuse." responded all of the humans in stern union.

"I see." responded Mundus with a deep scowl on his demonic face and anyone who would have looked at his face would see that all three of his eyes were dilating in anger.

"Well then I believe it is time that all of you die then, no point in keeping you alive if you have no purpose to serve." said Mundus with delight of the death that was to come.

"Sparda?" asked Mundus turning his head around hoping to get a response from said demon.

"Yes?" responded Sparda, his red eyes glowing in acknowledgment.

"I noticed that you have been oddly quiet this entire time." began Mundus "It was mostly with your help that this world is now only a few stepping stones away from being conquered. Would you mind disposing of these humans for me? I don't quite feel in the mood to dirty my hands with such lowly blood and I know that you enjoy killing humans a great deal more than even I do." finished Mundus with his short but lively speech.

The response that would some out of Sparda's mouth would forever haunt Mundus and shape the fate of the Human and Demon Worlds for thousands of years to come.

"No." said Sparda.

The shock of hearing said response was so great that Mundus didn't know how to respond for a few moments.

"What did you say?!" said Mundus in great shock and anger.

"I said no." Sparda repeated.

"Why not?! As you yourself told me when this invasion began you love to kill humans. Where did this change of heart come from?!" questioned Mundus.

"I don't really know why." began Sparda "All I know is that I care more for them than I do you. In fact all of these humans that you have captured here were all trained by me so that they would help me diminish your numbers. And it seems like they did a pretty good job, though truth be told I could have done most of the job myself but I didn't want to dirty my hands with such lowly demons that dare to serve you..." revealed Sparda with both disgust and mirth in his voice.

"And besides... I felt that the humans deserved a little payback for the destruction that your army delt to their friends, family and land..." he added with a degree of mirth in his voice and his eyes seemed to show great glee at at the anger that was beginning to boil across Mundus's face.

"How dare you! This betrayal will not go unpunished…!" said Mundus.

Before anyone could even blink (let alone think) in response Sparda drew his sword against Mundus and forced him to back up to the **Pit of Doom.**

"How did you…?!" said Mundus in surprise.

"I have always been stronger than you Mundus." said boastfully (but truthfully) of his own skills and powers "It has only been recently that the seeds of rebellion were planted in me and I plan for you to reap them right here and now" finished Sparda confidently.

"By the way…" began Sparda "Do you remember about this ** Pit of Doom**, that I made for just such occasions that we have prisoners and the like?" he questioned, curious of Mundus's response.

"Yes…" responded Mundus taking a brief glance towards said Pit "It is supposed to be virtually bottomless correct?" asked Mundus having brought his glance back to look at Sparda. Truth be told it was Sparda who had made this Pit for the purpose of disposing of prisoners/rebellious (though as to where it led to even Mundus had no clue...) groups and which had been used frequently as of late by Mundus.

"Actually it does have a bottom." responded Sparda "On the other side is the Demon World, and anyone who goes down that pit goes to any place in the Demon World that I want them to, pleasant, or in many cases in such a realm quite the opposite. And I don't think I need to tell you where your destination will be, and after this is all over I plan to close the gateway that we used to come here, so that an invasion of this magnitude will never occur again." finished Sparda.

"I will make you pay for this! How dare you blaspheme me, the Demonic God of this pathetic Human Realm and of the Demon Realm! This is madness!" responded Mundus in extreme fury.

"Madness?" began Sparda "No…** This is Sparda**!" finished Sparda as he kicked Mundus into the **Pit of Doom**.

"Ahhhhh!!!" screamed Mundus as he fell down the pit where he would land into a most unpleasant area in the Underworld.

"Are you all okay?" asked Sparda of the humans he had just rescued.

"Yes…" they all responded.

"Good…" said Sparda getting ready to walk away to celebrate in a near-by town ("Though even though Mundus is now gone I still have a gateway to seal before everything is truly over, but no need to bother with that for now given that what is left of Mundus's army won't be functioning too well without their leader." contemplated Sparda in his mind).

"Wait…" said one of the humans who had earlier told Mundus to go to hell.

"What is it?" asked Sparda turning his head around to face them.

"**This is Sparda**?" began the man (Author's Note: I don't want to bother naming characters that will only appear in this story, just to let you know) "Seriously Lord Sparda did you have to say something as corny as that? Sparda I thought you were far wittier than that." finished the man mockingly.

"…"

"Lord Sparda?" asked the man.

Instead of responding Sparda kicked the man into the **Pit of Doom, **where he would be joining Mundus in a most unpleasant realm of torture and chaos, needless enough say we won't be seeing him again.

Raising his sword to the other survivors Sparda opens his mouth to say "Any others want to fall down this** Pit of Doom** today?"

The silence that followed was almost Legendary…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I got this idea from a picture I saw of Mundus raising his arm in anger to Sparda saying "Why have you betrayed me?! How dare you do this to me Sparda! This is Madness!" and Sparda responds "Madness? No... This is Sparda!" and then proceeds to kick him into the infamous Pit of Doom like how Leonidas did in 300. Sorry if the quality of the story is not too good as I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
